fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cień Światła
Autor: Zygip Prolog Sayaarla szła lekkim krokiem przez korytarz. Jej śladem w niewielkiej odległości podążało dwóch Toa. Tych, co za nic mieli zasady. Obchodziła ich kasa. A tej władczyni Steltu miała pod dostatkiem. Oczywiście, że im nie ufała, ale co też dwójka takich miernot mogłaby jej zrobić? Byli dla pokazu. Tak, że gdyby jakimś cudem jakiś zabójca prześlizgnął się do pałacu niezauważony, to oni, dzięki swoim Kanohi by ja ochronili przed nożem, strzałą czy inną próbą pozbawienia życia. Zmierzała na spotkanie z pewnym Mrocznym Łowcą. Znała go dosyć dobrze, on ją zresztą też. Mieli pomiędzy sobą pewny… epizod. Krótki, bardzo krótki. O dziwo Łowca okazał się być odporny na metody perswazji jakich używała. Takich nie spotyka się często. Długie dni i upojne noce spędzone tylko we dwoje, a on się wszystkiemu opierał. Nie sądziła, że po tym wszystkim zapomniał o niej. Na pewno nie. Wiedziała jednak, że jego ślepa lojalność wobec Bristera nie pozwoli mu choćby podnieść na nią ręki. Drzwi otworzyły się. Weszła do średniej wielkości komnaty. Nie było w niej wiele mebli. Coś, co wyglądało jak prycza-łóżko, mały stolik i dwa krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedział pochylony Skakdi. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniłby się niczym od reszty swojej rasy. Szerokie barki, rząd kolców wyrastający od początku ramion i biegnący po kręgosłupie. Wystająca potężna szczęka dolna, z pojawiającym się pokaźnym, przerażającym uzębieniem. Dopiero moment później można było dostrzec coś, co wyglądało jak kaptur narzucony na głowę, ale Sayaarla wiedziała, że jest to dziwna błona skórna, którą osobnik zakrywał zniekształconą czaszkę. Przedramiona były nienaturalnie grube, z czymś przypominającym małe puklerze wrośnięte po bokach. A potem nogi. Długie, o dwóch stawach kolanowych. To nie był normalny Skakdi. Dwóch Toa stojących za nią syknęło cicho i sięgnęło w kierunku pleców, gotowi wyciągnąć broń i ruszyć do walki. - Witaj, Łowco – powiedziała spokojnie władczyni Steltu. Odsunęła krzesło i usiadła naprzeciwko. – Czym mogę zawdzięczać tę niespodziewaną wizytę? Czyżbyś się stęsknił? Minęło już dużo czasu od naszego ostatniego spotkania… Carnifex wydał z siebie niski pomruk nasuwający na myśl jakąś dziką, nieokiełznaną bestię. - Jestem tutaj z rozkazu Bristera. Mam do przekazania ważne informacje. - Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do sali tronowej tak jak powinieneś? Nie jesteś nikim wyjątkowym. Dlaczego miałabym się zniżać do twojego poziomu i spotykać się osobiście? To nie przystoi władcy Imperium. - To nie są informacje, których dowiedzieć się mogą przypadkowi strażnicy. Bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc, łaskawa pani – powiedział to z lekkim przekąsem - proszę byś wyprosiła swoich przybocznych. W innym wypadku mam upewnić się, że nikt poza tobą nie usłyszy tych informacji. - Wyjdźcie i wracajcie do sali tronowej – spokojnym głosem rozkazała Sayaarla. Dwójka Toa opuściła pomieszczenie wymieniając między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Odczekali kilka chwil, aż kroki w korytarzu ucichły. - Co takiego jest aż tak ważne i tajne, że tylko ja mogę o tym wiedzieć? Carnifex milczał. Siedział prawie w bezruchu, jedynie jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała. - Ktoś wystawił nagrodę za głowę najemnika. Znasz go. Sayaarla spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. W jej oczach błysnęła nikła iskierka. - Ksarel? Widać kolejnej osobie zalazł za skórę. - Nie wiemy kto to zrobił. Dosyć, że nagroda jest oszałamiająca. Statek wypełniony skarbami… - Pół królestwa i ręka księżniczki też? – z ironią w głosie zapytała Steltianka. – Jakiś pijaczyny bez namysłu coś palnął, ktoś podchwycił, i masz. - To bez znaczenia. Łowcy się nie angażują. Brister się czegoś obawia. Ty też powinnaś. - Daruj sobie. Ksarel nie jest w kręgu moich zainteresowań. Nie potrzebuję go, Stelt go nie potrzebuje. To jego chora arogancja, pewność siebie… Sam sprowadzi na siebie upadek, nie potrzebuje w tym mojej pomocy - lekko się uśmiechnęła, co dodało jej twarzy tylko bardziej upiornego wyrazu. - Ja… Przerwała mu unosząc dłoń, co o dziwo zadziałało na ślepego Skakdi. - Daruj sobie, Łowco. Zmarnowałeś już wystarczająco dużo mojego czasu. Sayaarla wyszła z pomieszczenia i ruszyła z powrotem do sali tronowej. - Wszystko tak jak mówiłeś – szepnęła. – Myślę, że na razie cię nie zabiję. Twoja wiedza może być użyteczna. Cisza. - Miło to słyszeć – odpowiedział jej męski, głęboki głos gdzieś w miniaturowym komunikatorze umieszczonym przy receptorze słuchowym. - Nie mogę się doczekać efektów naszej współpracy. Rozdział 1 Siedziała przy małym stoliku w kącie gospody wśród gwaru rozmów i podśpiewujących pijaków. Skryta pod grubym, lekko podniszczonym i połatanym płaszczem podróżnym popijała mętne, słabe piwo. Niczym się nie wyróżniała. Ot, Toa Wody podróżująca po Zakazie starając się naprawić świat w imię Wielkiego Ducha. Sięgnęła po dzbanek i przechyliła w celu ponownego zapełnienia kubka. Ostatnie krople przelały się, ale ten nie był nawet połowicznie zapełniony. Odstawiła puste naczynie i skinęła lekko na jedną ze zgrabnych Vortixx pracujących tutaj jako kelnerki. Ta podeszła, zabrała dzbanek, odwróciła się i odeszła. - Słyszeliście? Ponoć na Stelcie nie jest dobrze. Sayaarla zaciska pasa. Niewiele aren już prowadzi walki, reszta wszystkich swoich gladiatorów oddała pod dowodzenie jej armii. Na coś się szykuje. Założę się, że chodzi o… - gdzieś kilka stolików dalej grzmiał głos rosłego Steltianina. Wymachiwał przy tym rękoma. W jednej trzymał kubeł pieniącego się trunku, przy każdym ruchu trochę go rozlewając. Druga zaś nie kończyła się dłonią, a zakrzywionym hakiem. - Nonsens, Grukusie. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu byłem na Stelcie i widziałem wiele walk na wielu arenach – odparł mu jakiś Skakdi, wyglądający na jakoś bardziej rozsądnego i inteligentnego od reszty swojej rasy. – Za dużo wypiłeś i znów bredzisz. - Tyy! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o Stelcie. To mój dom! – gruchną ręką zakończoną hakiem w pierś, najwidoczniej dumny ze swego pochodzenia. – Wy, Skakdi, walczycie tylko między sobą tutaj, na tej żałosnej wysepce. Stelt… Tam walki to sport! To coś, za co warto ginąć! Chwała i pamięć dla wielkich! - Mówisz tak, jakbyś to ty walczył na tych arenach – odparł mu Zakazianin. – Za długo bawiłeś na morzu i nasłuchałeś się szeptów fal. Stelt ma się dobrze. - To niby dlaczego piraci są wynajmowani? Widziałem całe tabuny statków płynących do brzegów Steltu. Są opłacani by walczyć. Ja wam mówię, szykuje się coś dużego. Sayaarla chce więcej ziem. Chce więcej władzy. Jego rozmówca parsknął krótkim śmiechem. - Grukusie, stary druhu, te trunki nie czynią z tobą dobrze – skinął ręką na kelnerkę i poprosił o kolejny dzban. – Prawisz od rzeczy. Masz szczęście, że ten Toa u którego służysz nie wymaga od ciebie nic więcej niż machanie wiosłem albo mieczem. Jeszcze raz, jak miał na imię? - Ciekawa rozmowa? Naprzeciw Toa usiadł rosły Skakdi w ozdobnym pancerzu, przypominającym jakiś mundur, sugerujący zapewne wyższą klasę wojskowego u lokalnego władcy. Postawił przed sobą pusty kufel oraz dzbanek. Zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem. - Tak. Bardzo ciekawa – odpowiedziała. - Przejdę od razu do rzeczy – rzekł oficjalnym tonem. - Szukasz może krótkookresowego zatrudnienia? - Mój pan z chęcią zaoferuje ci odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy w zamian za pomoc. - Twój pan? - Gaanros włada większością wschodniego Steltu. Jest dobrym przywódcą, dba o swoich poddanych. Niestety, jak to na Zakazie, walki są nieuniknione, tak samo jak i straty. Potrzebujemy medyka, który mógłby zająć się naszymi rannymi na froncie. - Nie jestem zainteresowana – beznamiętnie skwitowała Toa. Odstawiła kubek i oparła się o ścianę za swoimi plecami wyciągając przy tym nogi. – Jestem tu tylko chwilowo, nie mam zamiaru zabawić nawet tygodnia. - Toa, proszę, rozważ tę propozycję… Tu chodzi o życia żołnierzy broniących tych spokojnych ziem. Jeśli nie ty… - To znajdziecie innego medyka, proste. - Na Zakaz już od dłuższego czasu nie przybyli żadni Toa, a nikt inny nie chce stanąć po naszej stronie. Nie znajdziemy innego medyka. - Przykro mi, nie mogę wam pomóc. Toa uznała rozmowę za zakończoną i ponownie skupiła się na rozmowach innych klientów. Niestety, na jej niekorzyść, temat Steltu ucichł. - Czy jest cokolwiek, co mogłoby cię przekonać do zmiany zdania? – zapytał Skakdi. - Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała, tym razem już lekko zdenerwowana natrętnością rozmówcy. – Widzisz, nie potrzebuję bogactw materialnych. Nie potrzebuję przywilejów, władzy ani posiadania przysług u innych. Jedyne co mnie interesuje, to informacje. – Spojrzała na Zakazianina. W jej oku błysnęła nikła iskierka. – Zróbmy tak. Jeśli powiesz mi coś, o czym nie wiem, podaruję ci coś co pomoże w rozwiązaniu waszego problemu z rannymi. - Zgoda. - Zamieniam się w słuch. - Ponoć na Północnym Kontynencie grasuje groźna i krwiożercza bestia. Mówi się o ogromnych, pomarańczowych oczach błyszczących w mroku, podążających za tobą aż nadarzy się odpowiednia okazja… i jesteś trupem. Następnego dnia cię znajdują, a raczej to co pozostało. Kałuża zaschniętej krwi. - Wiem o tym. Widziałam to coś. Nic szczególnego. - Och… No dobrze. Veraxia zamyka swoje porty handlowe. Nie podoba im się kontakt z resztą wysp. Zamykają się. - Tylko plotka, nie mogą tego zrobić – skwitowała Toa. – Dawaj coś lepszego. Skakdi potarł dłonie o siebie. Widać było po nim lekkie zdenerwowanie. - Nie powinienem tego mówić. To ściśle tajne, ale… Ktoś wpływowy ogłosił wysoką nagrodę za głowę pewnego łowcy nagród. - Kogo? - Ksarel. - Jesteś pewien? – zapytała. - Tak. Posłańcy byli wysłani do wielu zainteresowanych. Miałem to szczęście, że byłem tuż przy Gaanrosie gdy to usłyszał. Moim zdaniem to szaleństwo. Wszyscy wiedzą o sprycie tego Vortixx. Nikt go nie przechytrzy, a co dopiero mówić o pokonaniu w walce. Przez lata królował na arenach Steltu! - Prawda… - zamyślonym głosem powiedziała Toa. – To była dobra informacja. Chodźmy. - Dokąd? Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Skakdi pośpiesznie rzucił mieszek wypełniony widetami na stolik i podążył za nią. Kilka chwil później szli już ramię w ramię jedną z ulic Forqen. - Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? Toa? - Już niedaleko, spokojnie. Minęli jeszcze kilka większych skrzyżowań z ważniejszymi ulicami miasta, gdy nagle Toa zniknęła za zaułkiem. Skakdi pośpiesznie poszedł jej śladem. Gdy tylko wszedł w wąską dróżkę między zwykłymi budynkami mieszkalnymi otrzymał silny cios w twarz. Moment później poczuł ostrze wbijające się w bok między żebrami. Uderzenie kolana w brzuch skuliło rosłego Zakazianina wpół. Padł na kolana. Chłód stali na krótko zatrzymał się na jego gardle. - To była dobra informacja. – Usłyszał cichy szept za sobą. Nóż zatańczył i uwolnił szkarłatne strumienie. Ciało przewaliło się na bruk. Toa Światła schowała ostrze do pochwy u boku i wyszła z zaułka. Przez moment zalśniła żółć jej Kanohi Hau, która jednak natychmiast znów przybrała błękitną barwę. Ruszyła dalej w miasto. ---- Był już środek nocy, co najmniej trzy godziny zanim zaczęłoby świtać. Rozgwieżdżone niebo z dwiema srebrnymi tarczami księżyców oświetlało Forqen. Portowe miasto położone na północnym wybrzeżu Zakazu słynęło z wielu rzeczy, ale niezaprzeczalnie to nieustannie tętniące życie dawało mu największy rozgłos. Gospody blisko portu były zawsze pełne gości. Dobiegały z nich typowe rozmowy podróżujących. A to komuś Hapaka pogryzł nogę od stołu, innego pobili za wygadywanie o potworze o tysiącach macek żyjącym w jaskini na jakiejś odległej wyspie, a to kolejny zagadał do kelnerki i dostał po twarzy, plotki o atakach piratów, o bezpiecznych kursach, o podwyższającej się cenie niewolników. Każdy mógł znaleźć kompana do rozmowy, śmiać się i pić do upadłego. Z jednej z gospód w pośpiechu wyszła postać, a tuż za nią kolejna. Chwilę później ich sylwetki zniknęły gdzieś w labiryncie ulic nabrzeżnego miasta. Minęło kilka minut zanim znów cokolwiek się wydarzyło. Wróciła jedna z postaci. Energicznym krokiem weszła z powrotem do środka. Na moment oślepiający błysk rozświetlił okolicę. Podniósł się jeszcze głośniejszy niż przedtem szum krzyków oraz następujący po nich dźwięk szczęku broni. Przez okno z hukiem i przeraźliwym wysokim wrzaskiem wyleciał jakiś klient roznosząc za sobą wstęgę szkarłatnej posoki i z plaśnięciem wylądował na środku brukowanej ulicy. Obserwujący uważnie całą sytuację Toa Ognia opuścił swoją kryjówkę na dachu budynku znajdującego się naprzeciwko gospody i zeskoczył tuż obok martwego Vortixx. Teraz był już pewien, że znalazł swój cel. Aktywował jedną z mocy fuzyjnej Kanohi i stał się niewidzialny. Szybkim krokiem dotarł do drzwi i zakradł się do środka. Ujrzał kilka kolejnych zakrwawionych ciał rozrzuconych po całym głównym pomieszczeniu. Na samym środku stała Toa z Kanohi Hau na twarzy w błękitno pancerzu otoczona przez tych, którzy byli w stanie ustać na nogach. Ze spokojem i uwagą obserwowała wszystkich wokół siebie, gotowa na odparcie ataków. Kurdo zauważył jak jej usta delikatnie się poruszają formułując kolejne przekleństwa szeptane pod nosem. Domyślił się co zaraz się stanie. Odwrócił się. Nie musiał odczekać nawet pięciu sekund, gdy nagły błysk oślepił wszystkich wokoło. Toa doskoczyła do najbliższego przeciwnika i z gracją cięła w poprzek tułowia. Krew nie zdążyła trysnąć z rany, gdy dziewczyna wykonała piruet i jednym ruchem ręki pozbyła się głów dwóch Skakdi stojących tuż obok. Aktywowała Hau i odbiła atak topora rosłego Steltianina. Ten lekko się zachwiał, co Toa natychmiast wykorzystała i powaliła go strumieniem światła. Wtem laser z oczu Skakdi przejechał po jej plecach pozostawiając za sobą spaloną smugę. Toa syknęła z dezaprobatą. Trzymając miecz w jednej ręce sparowała dwa cięcia wykonane przez jakiegoś Vortixx, kolejne jednak przepuściła, zwinnie odsuwając się o pół kroku w bok. Jej przeciwnik ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy poleciał w przód. Ostro wbiła kolano w jego bok, a głowicą uderzyła w potylicę. W tym czasie sięgnęła też do pleców i chwyciła za małą kuszę. Wypuściła dwa bełty, jeden trafił w szyję Skakdi, który potraktował ją wcześniej laserowym wzrokiem. Drugi pocisk śmignął tuż przy ramieniu niewidzialnego Kurdo I trafił w jakiegoś uciekającego świadka między łopatki. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie było już żadnego stojącego przeciwnika. Zaczęła się przechadzać między leżącymi ciałami, sprawdzała czy żyją, a jeśli tak, dobijała ich. Po kilku chwilach było po sprawie. Podeszła do baru, podniosła jedno z przewróconych krzeseł i usiadła na nim. Kuszę schowała na plecy, a miecz położyła na blacie. Sięgnęła przez bar, złapała szmatę którą barman przecierał naczynia, czystą szklankę i butelkę jakiegoś trunku. Nalała sobie trochę i pociągnęła mały łyk. Potem wzięła szmatę w jedną rękę, a miecz w drugą i zaczęła czyścić ostrze z krwi. To był idealny moment dla Kurdo by zaatakować. Mógł w sekundę znaleźć się przy Toa i wbić jej ostrze w plecy. Kusiła go ta opcja. Łatwe pieniądze. Makuta chciał ją żywą, ale nie mówił że musi chodzić o własnych nogach. Odpowiednio wyprowadzone cięcie sparaliżuje ją, ale nie zabije. Nie, to byłoby zbyt proste. Zero przyjemności. Zasługiwała choć na cień szansy. Ta dziewczyna fachowo wykonała swoje zlecenie. Trochę widowiskowo i z hukiem, ale fachowo. Nikt poza nim nie wie, kto zamordował Grukusa, szpiega Mrocznych Łowców wśród korsarzy pod banderą Bractwa Makuta. Varna. Varna, bo takie było jej imię, wstała od baru i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Kurdo dobył swojej halabardy gotów zaatakować i powalić Toa na ziemię. Już miał wykonać cios, gdy dziewczyna się zatrzymała. Zauważył jak jej oczy rozszerzają się, tylko po to by po chwili zwęzić się do ledwo widocznych poziomych linii. Odskoczyła w tył tym samym posyłając wiązkę światła w stronę gdzie stał. Toa Ognia zdążył aktywować tarczę osłonną z mocy Hau swojej fuzyjnej Kanohi. - Pokaż się! - warknęła Varna. Kurdo postąpił dwa małe kroki w lewo, by przybrać lepszą pozycję do walki. Kolejna wiązka światła rozbiła się o tarczę, której dobył. Dezaktywował Hunę, która nie dawała mu już żadnej przewagi. - Jak mnie zauważyłaś? - zapytał. Nie krył ciekawości. - Cień – odrzekła. Jej postać lekko zafalowała i zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu. - Kanohi nie daje ci pełnej niewidzialności. Co innego, gdybyś był Toa Światła... Znikła. Po prostu znikła. Mężczyzna zamrugał, myśląc, że może coś mu się przywidziało. Stał pośrodku zdemolowanego pomieszczenia gospody wśród martwych ciał całkowicie sam. I wtedy wyczuł lekki ruch po swojej prawej. Szybki odskok w tył uratował go od dekapitacji na miejscu. Nie widział jej, ale nie pozostawiało go to bezsilnym. Kolejny atak przyjął na tarczę, wybijając miecz z ręki przeciwniczki. Pchnął swoją halabardą, ale Varna wygięła się wprzód, przepuszczając ostrze tuż obok swoich łopatek, złapała za drzewce i szarpnęła. Toa Ognia nie spodziewając się takiej siły od dziewczyny. Poleciał w jej kierunku. Jego twarz napotkała łokieć. Przewalił się na ziemię wypuszczając broń i tarczę zrąk. Pomimo zdezorientowania odruchowo przeturlał się w bok i aktywował Kanohi. O barierę uderzył promień światła. Varna skupiła swoją moc żywiołu i skoncentrowała na penetracji osłony przeciwnika. Kurdo wykorzystał tych kilka cennych sekund, w ciągu których Toa Światła starała przebić się przez jego obronę i otrząsnął się. Wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i odskoczył w prawo, w tym samym momencie dezaktywując Kanohi i wypuszczając z ręki kulę ognia. Podniósł z ziemi swoją tarczę i odpalił Rhotuka. Płomienie rozbiły się o barierę, tym razem stworzoną przez Hau Varny. Były jednak idealną zasłoną dla podążającego ich tropem dysku wirującej energii. Pocisk trafił w Toa Światła, wstrząsając jej ciało potężnym wyładowaniem energii. Ujawniła się i padła na kolana. Kurdo natychmiast poderwał się, chwycił z ziemi swoją halabardę i zaszarżował na oszołomioną przeciwniczkę. - Koniec zabawy, mała – warknął z frustracją w głosie. W biegu wyskoczył i wyprowadził pchnięcie w bok dziewczyny. Atak był tak silny, że powalił Varnę na ziemię, a ostrze przebiło ją na wylot i przygwoździło. Toa przeraźliwie wrzasnęła i desperacko wystawiła przed siebie rękę. Resztkami mocy żywiołu odrzuciła oponenta na przeciwległą ścianę. Kurdo upadając uderzył mocno głową i stracił przytomność. ---- Varna obficie krwawiła. Było źle, bardzo źle. Z trudem udało jej się wyrwać ostrze tkwiące w jej boku, wstać na nogi, podnieść swój miecz i opuścić miejsce walki. Lewą rękę przycisnęła do rany, a prawą bezwiednie sunęła po ścianach kolejnych budynków. Była lekko zdezorientowana. Miała zawroty głowy i odruchy wymiotne, ale brnęła przed siebie. Jej prawa ręka natrafiła na wyrwę, wąską uliczkę. Skręciła za róg, oparła się plecami o chłodną, chropowatą ścianę i powoli zjechała w dół, siadając na bruku z wyciągniętymi na wprost nogami. Spojrzała na swój bok i widniejącą w nim dziurą. Wyglądała paskudnie i wciąż sączyła się z niej krew. Z trwogą przesunęła dłonią po brzegu i poczuła, jak trzy palce bez problemu zagłębiają się w jej ciele. Jęknęła cicho i natychmiast wyciągnęła je z rany. - Ksarel mnie zabije... - zaklęła pod nosem. Sięgnęła do jednej z przegród na pasie zapiętym wokół uda. Wyjęła racę i odpaliła. Coś syknęło i trysnął czerwony płomień. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na ranę, wyglądającą jeszcze gorzej w świetle racy i przełknęła ślinę. Zamknęła oczy i lekko drżącą ręką skierowała rozgrzany koniec w stronę swojego ciała. Ledwo udało jej się powstrzymać od wrzaśnięcia, gdy przypalała ranę, by zatamować krwotok. Varnie pociemniało przed oczami i nagle poczuła się strasznie słaba. Raca wypadła jej z ręki i potoczyła się po bruku na środek uliczki, rzucając szkarłatną poświatę na ściany bliskich budynków. Nim Toa całkowicie straciła przytomność usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. ---- Dynn, kowal z Forqen, wracał w środku nocy do swojego domu. Tego dnia był z wizytą w pałacu Gaanrosa, władcy wielkich terenów na Stelcie, w tym też portu Forqen. Przekazał miecz, nad którym pracował ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Wszyscy cenili jego prace. Broń, którą wytwarzał uznawana była za jedną z najlepszych na wyspie, nie dziw, że miał kupę zamówień i mógł wybierać, które chce zrealizować pierwsze. Nie musiał bać się o swój stan majątkowy. Tym razem jednak wracał z dziwnym ciężarem na sercu. Podczas audiencji u Gaanrosa wydarzyło się coś, czego nie chciałby być więcej świadkiem. - Piękne miecze – pochwalił władca, ujmując w dłoniach Zhorra i oglądając go z aprobatą. - Już wiem, dlaczego Lord Swolld tak cię polecał. To zaprawdę cudo. Nigdy nie widziałem tak kunsztownej roboty. A te detale na rękojeści... O tym, że prawisz się w zdobnictwie nie wspominał. - Mam pomocnika, który tym się zajmuje – odpowiedział skromnie. - Zdobienie broni, które ja wykuję to nie jedyne z jego talentów. Gaanros kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia. - Gdy przyjdziesz do mnie następnym razem, jego także przyprowadź. Obaj zasługujecie na osobiste podziękowania. - Tak jest, panie. - Jak często trzeba je ostrzyć? - zapytał. - Po każdej walce? - Jeśli używałbyś ich codziennie, po dziesięciu latach można zauważyć oznaki tępienia się ostrza. Usługa ostrzenia wchodzi w cenę zakupu – uśmiechnął się Dynn. - Nie bez powodu tyle czasu zajmuje mi produkcja tych mieczy, panie. Nie znajdziesz lepszych w tej części Zakazu. Zauważył nikłą iskierkę w oku Gaanrosa, a jego usta wygięły się w przerażający uśmiech, ujawniając zęby. - Sprawdźmy to – jego głos nabrał oficjalnego, władczego tonu. - Straż, wprowadźcie więźnia. Z bocznych drzwi do sali tronowej wszedł zakuty w kajdany Toa w brązowym pancerzu. Postawiono go trzy kroki na prawo od Dynna. Władca Steltu wstał z tronu i ruszył w jego kierunku. Sięgnął pod szyję, gdzie odwiązał płaszcz, który delikatnie niczym liść opadł na posadzkę. Stanął przed Toa. - Jak się nazywasz? Nie odpowiedział. - Czy przyznajesz się do podburzania do rewolucji, siania chaosu, pomaganiu partyzantom i próby zamordowania Generała Zinarta? Nadal milczał. - Czy przy... Toa, pomimo kajdan, nagle rzucił się w stronę Gaanrosa. Nie dane mu było jednak osiągnąć celu. Władca wykazał się wyśmienitym refleksem. Gdy więzień był w powietrzu, jakby od niechcenia cofnął się o dwa kroki i w tym samym momencie ciął mieczem. Martwe ciało upadło na posadzkę tuż przed nim, a odseparowana od niego głowa poturlała się, zostawiając za sobą szkarłatną smugę i zatrzymała u stóp Dynna. - Niniejszym skazuję cię na śmierć. Wyrok zostanie wykonany natychmiastowo – beznamiętnie skwitował Gaanros. Kowal patrzył na całą scenę oniemiały. - Cudowny miecz – Zachwycał się Gaanros. - Nawet jednej rysy! Dynn otrząsnął się z obrzydzenia i odetchnął głęboko. Miał to już za sobą. Zresztą, nie powinien tak reagować. Wytwarza broń, to oczywiste, że nie jest tylko na pokaz. Z ich pomocą niewątpliwie zginęły już setki. Mimo tej świadomości, dopiero ujrzenie na własne oczy, jak dzieło jego rąk pozbawia kogoś życia dało mu porządnie do myślenia. Szedł pogrążony w myślach, gdy nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Jakieś dziesięć kroków przed nim widział leżącego w kałuży krwi Vortixx. Kowal zaklął pod nosem. Wyłamane okiennice i drzwi z gospody „Szubrawy Kamrat” mówiły mu już sporo, ale nienaturalna cisza mówiła jeszcze więcej. Zaklął ponownie, tym razem bardziej siarczyście. Przyśpieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się z miejsca zbrodni, by nikt go nie zauważył i przypadkowo powiązał z tym, cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło. Kolejna rzecz przykuła jego wzrok. Ślad krwi rozpoczynający się przy gospodzie i prowadzący przy ścianach budynków po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Kilkukrotnie ostrożnie obejrzał się za siebie, upewniając się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, ostrożnie zaczął podążać szkarłatną ścieżką Kilkadziesiąt bio dalej zatrzymał się. Ślad krwi skręcał w jednej z bocznych uliczek, z której emanowała czerwona poświata. Przełknął ślinę i przyklejając się do ściany powoli zbliżył się do zakrętu. Wychylił się nieznacznie i ujrzał powoli dogasającą racę. Odetchnął z ulgą. Odszedł od ściany i już ze spokojem spojrzał w głąb uliczki. Spokój od razu znikł. Kowal jęknął z goryczą. Tuż za rogiem siedziała Toa. Cała zakrwawiona i z pewnością nieprzytomna. - Dlaczego ja... - jęknął z rezygnacją w głosie. ---- Dynn kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do kuźni. Natychmiast skierował się do swojego pokoju na tyłach zakładu. Po drodze z rąk wypadł mu miecz. - Rhapen! Szybko, chodź tu! - wykrzyczał. Usłyszał jakiś łomot z pokoju Po-matoranina. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wiązankę przekleństw. - Już, ruszaj się! - pogonił go. Gorączkowo zrzucił koc z łóżka i ułożył na nim zakrwawioną, nieprzytomną Toa. Rhapen pojawił się w drzwiach. - Dynn, ty... Twoja ręka! - Nie stój tam tak tylko przynieś mi wody i jakieś czyste ręczniki albo cokolwiek! Matoranin natychmiast zreflektował się i zniknął. Po kilku minutach wrócił z miską wody i w miarę czystymi szmatami. - A teraz migiem leć po Shohre! Powiedz jej, że to wyjątkowa sytuacja! Dynn zmoczył materiał, wycisnął wodę i zaczął obmywać przypaloną ranę w boku dziewczyny. Potem z trwogą obrócił ją i spojrzał na drugą stronę. Szrama nisko na plecach na szczęście nie była aż tak duża, jak ta z przodu, ale nadal powoli sączyła się z niej krew. Toa nie zasklepiła jej racą. Kowal dokładnie i delikatnie obmył ranę, a potem przyłożył inną szmatę, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zatamować krwotok. Potem zajął się innymi mniejszymi ranami. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, ale dla niego każda chwila była jak godzina. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał pojawienia się Rhapena i Shohre i gdy tylko ich ujrzał, odetchnął z niemałą ulgą. - Co się stało? - zapytała. Potem ujrzała Toa. - Dynn... Nie powiedziała nic więcej. Od razu klęknęła obok niego i zajęła się dziewczyną. Jednym ruchem ręki nakazała jemu i Matoraninowi opuścić pomieszczenie. Nie protestowali. Dynn znał medyczkę zbyt długo, by nie zaufać jej umiejętnościom. - Dynn... Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? Starasz się być bohaterem... - z czymś niby żalem w głosie mówił Rhapen. - Kiedyś przez to zginiesz. Kowal syknął cicho, gdy matoranin zacisnął bandaż na jego przedramieniu. - Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że w tym świecie jest już wystarczająco zawiści i egoizmu, a brakuje zwykłej życzliwości i pomocy innym... - Sam nie zmienisz świata – skomentował Rhapen. - Masz rację. Ale jeśli nie mogę zmienić świata, mogę zmienić przynajmniej siebie, prawda? Rozdział 2 Sephia, bibliotekarka w Wielkiej Bibliotece mieszczącej się w stolicy całego imperium, Nowym Metru Nui, od wielu lat nazywane po prostu Metru Nui, uniosła głowę znad książki. Uśmiechnęła się i lekko kiwnęła głową witając jednego ze stałych bywalców placówki – wysokiego Toa, tak wysokiego, że Vortixx nie musiała patrzeć na niego z góry. Nie wiedziała kim jest, rozmawiała z nim tylko dwa razy, ale to wystarczyło jej by wyrobiła sobie o nim opinię inteligentnego, uprzejmego i spokojnego mężczyzny. Nawet nie znała jego imienia, nigdy jeszcze nie wypożyczył książki poza bibliotekę. Za każdym razem po przywitaniu się i wymianie uśmiechów kierował się do czytelni i tylko tam spędzał czas. Toa podszedł do biurka, za którym siedziała. Sephia poczuła jak serce szybciej zabiło w jej klatce piersiowej. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. - Dzień dobry. W czym mogę Panu pomóc? - powiedziała melodyjnym głosem, przełamując dziwną siłę ściskającą jej gardło. - Dzień dobry. Piękny naszyjnik. - Sephia odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem, ale natychmiast się zreflektowała. Była w pracy, nie powinna spoufalać się z klientami. Szkarłatna łza była na długim łańcuszku. - Dziś będę potrzebować pomocy w odnalezieniu interesującej mnie lektury. Znajduje się w zbiorach niepublicznych. Czy mogłabyś mi towarzyszyć? - Oczywiście – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, ale tym razem skromnie i w granicach zwykłej życzliwości. - Zgodnie z regulaminem pracownik biblioteki zawsze musi asystować przy zbiorach niepublicznych. Oczywiście, pomyślała z czymś jakby ekscytacją. Świetnie trafiłeś. Dziś nie ma żadnej z moich asystentek, więc nie mogę przydzielić ci nikogo innego. Wstała zza biurka i już chciała poprowadzić Toa odpowiedniego działu, gdy sumienie ją powstrzymało. - Tylko że... - zawahała się Sephia. - Do tego potrzebna jest karta biblioteczna i zezwolenie z góry na korzystanie ze zbiorów niepublicznych. Nie mogę tak po prostu Panu ich udostępnić. - Lub numer z legitymacji wojskowej – poprawił ją Toa. - Och... Tak, ma Pan rację. - Blais. Nie jestem twoim przełożonym, nie tytułuj mnie per Pan. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. - Nie miałem jeszcze okazji poznać twojego imienia. - Sephia. - Podała mu dłoń. Uścisnął ją, nie mocno, ale nadal męsko. Patrzyła na niego przez moment, bardzo zachłannie. - Chodźmy. Włożyła zakładkę w III Tomik Poezji Naturalnej autorstwa kapłana Lannarda, wielkiego pasjonaty podróży, badań flory i fauny nowych światów, a także jednego z najwybitniejszych nowoczesnych poetów. Osobiście nie stawiała go tak wysoko, choć niektóre wiersze rzeczywiście ceniła. Podeszła do jednego z interakcyjnych ekranów. Toa stanął za nią. Szybko znalazła bazę danych zbiorów niepublicznych. Wyskoczyło okno, do którego należało wprowadzić dane. - Potrzebny jest numer z twojej karty bibliotecznej. Jako potwierdzenie dostępu i danych. - To znaczy numer z legitymacji wojskowej. - Poprawiła się po krótkiej chwili. - 980037216. Vortixx wstukała numer. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Masz dostęp do wszystkich zbiorów biblioteki. - To dobrze. - Wszystkich, Blais. - Powtórzyła poważnym głosem. - Nawet tych, do których ja nie mam dostępu. - Nie szkodzi. Z tego co wiem nie musisz mieć takich samych uprawnień co ja, by pomóc mi odnaleźć kilka książek. - Uśmiechnął się. - Prawda. Dobrze zatem. Czego szukasz? Co cię interesuje? - Traktaty historyczne sprzed zjednoczenia Spherus Magna. Najlepiej sprzed dotarcia na Spherus Magna. - Hmm... Może być ciężko, ale zobaczmy. Odwróciła się do ekranu i otworzyła cyfrowy katalog. Wybierając czas powstania przed rokiem 0, oznaczającym zjednoczenie Spherus Magna, na pulpicie pojawiła się jedynie garść tytułów. Czyny królów, Heraldyka Attre z miasta Naaj, Sztuka lecznictwa Ga-Matoranek, O niekompetentnych władcach, Ekonomia: O powstawaniu i zarządzaniu dóbr, Medytacja365, Historia wojen. - To wszystko? - zapytał Toa. - Wszystko co mamy skatalogowane w postaci cyfrowej. Wszystko co mogliśmy skatalogować w postaci cyfrowej. Wiele książek, tym bardziej sprzed tak wielu lat nie mogła zostać dopuszczona do takich zabiegów. Mogłyby zostać zniszczone. - Rozumiem. Czyli możliwe, że są gdzieś tutaj inne książki z tamtego okresu? - Tak, to możliwe. - Dobrze. Zacznijmy od tych, które mamy tutaj. Można je wyświetlić, prawda? - Tak właśnie działają skatalogowane zbiory. Sephia w opcjach wyświetlania wybrała hologram. Dwa kroki za nią i Blaisem z podłogi wysunęły się krzesła. Usiedli. - Od czego zaczynamy? - Historia wojen. ---- Blais potarł kark. To już czwarty wieczór, który spędzam w bibliotece, pomyślał. Pierwszego wieczoru jemu i Sephii udało się sprawdzić wszystkie skatalogowane źródła. Nie znaleźli choćby jednego słowa, które mogłoby nakierować go na właściwą drogę. Nadal błądził w kręgu domysłów i strzępków pamięci. Znał tylko ramy, w których powinien szukać dokładnych informacji. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pomyłkę. Zbyt wiele od tego zależało. Toa przesunął drabinę na kółkach opartą o regały i wspiął się po stopniach. Przejechał dłonią po grzbietach starych ksiąg. Sztuka snycerstwa, Kaligrafia języków z rodziny rahistycznych, Wielki katalog stworzeń morskich i oceanicznych, Żarty i kawały... i wiele innych. Blais nie ustawał w poszukiwaniach. Minuta za minutą, godzina za godziną przeczesywał księgozbiory, wyciągając co bardziej obiecujące tomy i dokładnie kartkując ich zawartość, tylko by odłożyć je na należne miejsce. - Blais? Mężczyzna spojrzał na początek alejki. Zza rogi wyglądała go Sephia. Vortixx uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w jego stronę. W rękach niosła dwa kubki z parującym napojem. Toa odłożył książkę o zadziwiająco długim tytule Piękne i zabójcze: Sztuka kucia i zdobnictwa broni białej o przeznaczeniu ceremonialnym, która traktowała prawie o tym samym co czytana przez Blaisa poprzedniego dnia Historia oręża białego. W obu pojawiały się miecze sprzed przybycia i odnowienia Spherus Magna, ale żadna z ksiąg nie mówiła o ich pochodzeniu, pierwotnych właścicielach ani historycznych zdarzeniach, które interesowałyby Toa. Zszedł z drabiny i lekko skłonił głowę witając Vortixx. Z wdzięcznością przyjął kubek. - Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz przyszłam. Dziś był zadziwiająco duży ruch – powiedziała Sephia. - Jak idą poszukiwania? Blais pociągnął łyk i chwilę rozkoszował się ciepłem rozpływającym się po jego ciele. - Bez postępu – westchnął. - Nadal jest wiele regałów, które muszę przeszukać. Sephia mruknęła cicho przekleństwo. -Mam dużo czasu. - Dodał spokojnie. - Martwi mnie tylko, że nie znalazłem nic co mogłoby doprowadzić mnie do celu. Vortixx oparła się plecami o regał obok drabiny. Toa zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie. - Rozmawiałam z Whyngarem. To zarządca Biblioteki, gbur i bardzo nieprzyjemna osoba. Powiedział, że nie możesz wyznaczyć nikogo do pomocy o niższym poziomie dostępu, więc o ile nie masz zaprzyjaźnionego wysoko ustawionego urzędnika z wolnym czasem, obawiam się że nie mogę pomóc. - Jesteś pewna, że nic więcej nie można z tym zrobić? - Whyngar wyraził się jasno co mogę zrobić, żeby przekonać go do podniesienia mojego poziomu. – z niesmakiem w głosie powiedziała Sephia. - Rozumiem. - A ja nadal nie. Zwyczaje Agori są dla mnie nie do zaakceptowania. Zapadła cisza. Przez kilka minut oboje pociągali łyki z kubków i rozkoszowali się spokojem. Blais już dawno temu nauczył się cenić takie chwile. - Lubię spędzać zimowe wieczory w bibliotece – lekko rozmarzonym głosem powiedziała Sephia. - Nawet po zamknięciu. Na zewnątrz chłód i śnieg, wichury i mróz, a tutaj ciepło i spokój. Ten budynek ma w sobie coś co zawsze mnie zachwyca. Każda książka opowiadająca swoją własną unikalną historię... Nie wyobrażam sobie kiedykolwiek zmienić moją pracę. Blais uśmiechnął się i lekko pokiwał głową. - Brzmi naprawdę miło. - A ty co kochasz w tym co robisz? Bycie generałem armii musi mieć wiele zalet. - Teraz, w czasach pokoju, jak najbardziej. Mogę na przykład spędzać zimowe wieczory w bibliotece czytając księgi niedostępne dla większości społeczeństwa. - Ale jesteś zabawny... - Sephia zadąsała się. - Hmm... Nigdy się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiałem. Powszechny szacunek i pewne przywileje związane z moim stanowiskiem to na pewno coś, co sobie cenię. Jednak to nie dlatego wstąpiłem do armii. Toa zamilkł. Vortixx patrzyła na niego kątem oka. Trzymał kubek w dłoniach i obracał go to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Jego twarz nie zdradzała niczego, a wzrok zagłębiał się i niknął we wnętrzu trzymanego naczynia. Sephia czuła, że nie powinna mu teraz przerywać. Minuty mijały, a w alejce trwała cisza. Choć bardzo ją korciło, dziewczyna cierpliwie czekała. Pociągnęła kolejny łyk napoju. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek sprzed zjednoczenia Spherus Magna? Pytanie było dla Sephii tak zaskakujące, że o mało się nie zakrztusiła. Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Blais już kontynuował. - Pamiętam Metru Nui... Pierwsze Metru Nui. Codziennie przemierzałem niezliczone ulice. Byłem posłańcem. I to wszystko. Kilka niejasnych wspomnień, obrazów, które utkwiły mi w pamięci. Na Spherus Magna wszyscy rozpoczęli nowe życie. Zaczęliśmy z pustą kartką. Nowy rozdział w historii. Wiesz, dlaczego nam wymazali pamięć? - Nikt tego nie wie... Wszyscy przeżyliśmy to samo co ty. Tak jak powiedziałeś – musieliśmy zacząć nowe życie.- odpowiedziała Sephia. - Nie wszyscy. ----- Ciąg dalszy... NASTĄPI! :v Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Zygipa